Second Atonement
by xXxCapcom-LadyxXx
Summary: Set after Red Dead Redemption. In the aftermatch of it all, Jack Marston finds his own adventures and dangers in life. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.
1. Prologue: The Lone Rancher

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Red Dead Redemption_, or any of the characters in this chapter. They belong to Rockstar games.

**Author's note:** This story begins a couple of months after the end of _Red Dead Redemption_.

**Prologue**

**The Lone Rancher**

He reached down at the side of his chair, and felt the smooth, velvety ears under his fingers. They twitched, and a cold, wet nose lightly brushed past his hand.

_Poor Rufus. He's getting on in years now. He misses Pa and Ma. Well, me too. I don't like to think about it either, Rufus. Don't look at me like that._

Jack leant forward, pulling his hand away from the dog, and picked up a copy of the _Blackwater Ledger_ newspaper, that was lying on his wooden coffee table. He skimmed over the front page.

_War in Europe intensifies. Many killed. What a waste of young blood, Rufus. Why do those young ones go fighting miles away in some foreign land? We got enough problems in our own countries to last three wars. _

He tossed the newspaper aside, narrowly missing Rufus, who groaned quietly into his paws.

_I'm going to fight this, Rufus. This depression, it won't last much longer. We will both fight it, Rufus. _

He took a bottle of whiskey in his hand, observing its contents. The liquid didn't rise past the quarter way point.

_Rufus, there is hardly anything left in this. _

Taking the bottle to his lips, he swigged every last drop in one take. The whiskey was hot against the back of his throat and in his chest. He gagged for a moment, his eyes tight shut as he coughed. Then he placed the empty bottle down on the table. Rufus whined, looking up at his master.

_Don't look at me like that. I'm not drunk._

He stood up to prove his point, but the world spun around and he collapsed back into his chair. Placing his hand against his forehead, he shut his eyes for a moment again.

_Even the West's strongest whiskey doesn't block out what I've done. _

He eyed the newspaper again, which lay motionless on the floor.

_Atleast the papers have stopped talking about it. The war in Europe occupies the headlines these days. They ain't got time to be chasing no murderers. They just don't sell papers anymore. No more 'Man found shot dead by river' or 'Police hunt for murderer of retired lawman'. No, they have abandoned the search. And why should I feel any regret? The bastard had it coming to him. _

Jack slumped back into his chair. His table was covered in newspapers, empty bottles and old books. These days, he was depressed when he wasn't drunk and he was depressed when he was.

_I can't find solitude in my books anymore, Rufus, or at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. But I don't need help._

If he wasn't drunk at home, he wondered over to the saloon in Blackwater to be drunk there. He roamed the prairie alone during the day, and he slept alone at night. Despite the keen advances of the working girls, Jack shunned them all.

_A couple of those ladies are pretty too, Rufus. And they are kind to me, and say they want to help me forget all my troubles for a few hours. But they can't._

Jack rose from his chair, making his way over to another table. Photographs of his mother and father were situated here, as well as pictures of himself as a child and teen. He picked up the picture of both of his parents.

_Am I really an outlaw like you, Pa? You always said I was smart. You always wanted so much more than me. I can be somebody else. I killed a man, Pa. I wasn't proud of what I did, but I'm not sorry. I'm taking good care of Rufus, Ma. He misses you and so do I. I'm not much of a rancher. _

He let out a nervous giggle at this, but stopped abruptly, his eyes were already starting to swell with tears.

_Then again, I'm not much of anything really. I'm sorry. I let you both down. _

He placed the picture back on the table and inhaled deeply, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. He turned back to Rufus, who had fallen asleep by his chair.

_I'm sorry, boy. I've let you all down._

Returning to his chair, he took a seat beside the dog and laid back into it. The effect of the whiskey was setting in now. Sleep was overpowering his senses. Slowly, his eyelids closed and he fell into a deep, alcohol-induced sleep.


	2. Chapter One: A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Red Dead Redemption_, Jack Marston or Bonnie MacFarlene. They belong to Rockstar games. The only character I do own in this chapter is Kate. She is my own creation.

**Chapter One**

**A Helping Hand**

The sun was seeping through the windows. Jack awoke suddenly. His head was pounding and the bright light hurt his eyes. He closed them, raising his hand up to block out the sun. He looked down to find that Rufus was no longer at his side. Staggering to his feet, he stretched out his cramped muscles and exited his home. On the porch of his humble abode, he took in his first breath of fresh air. The coolness hit his lungs and filled his head, but it wouldn't take the hangover away. He rubbed his eyes and observed the scenery around him.

His ranch was in complete turmoil. No workers to aid him, no cattle to take to pasture, and only a few horses that he had been taking care of since his mother's death. His parents wishes appeared to have been blown to the wind, and he was ashamed of himself for it. Taking a seat on the steps, Rufus re-emerged from behind the house. He pushed his nose into the hands of his master, receiving in return a compassionate stroke, and a scratch on the head.

"I need to turn this ranch around, boy." Jack announced.

Nothing had been grown on his land. He had just managed to survive the winter by hunting rabbits and deer, and selling them at the local markets. But he needed a steady income. He didn't want to resort back to the life his parents had escaped from, stealing from the rich like some kind of twisted Robin Hood figure. Descending the steps of his porch and mounting his horse, he began his journey to the one person who he knew would be able to help him. Bonnie MacFarlene.

* * *

MacFarlene Ranch was a grand place. This was the result of people who had worked their fingers to the bone, broken their backs to make a better life for themselves. All that hard work had paid off. Bonnie's ranch was a like a miniature thriving town. He approached her grand home and hitched his horse on a post outside. Bonnie's father was sitting on the porch, his rifle by his side. He had aged significantly since their last meeting. His hair was an odd mixture of white and grey strands. Wrinkles and lines buried into his face like flowing canals. He eyed young Jack and instantly recognised him,

"Well, young Mr Marston. What a pleasure to have ya around again. How long's it bin?"

"About six months I'd say, sir."

"Too long. I guess you'd be looking for Bonnie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah. She out in the barn, tending to the horses."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack tilted his hat towards the older gentleman, and set off across the ranch to find Bonnie. He had always liked Bonnie. She had become his surrogate mother after his parents death, and was his only real friend. She was feisty and tough, but had a heart of gold and would do anything for him. Her figure came into view. She was brushing the main of a young brown mare, when she turned to him suddenly.

"Well, do ma eyes deceive me? Jack Marston!"

That was another thing he liked about Bonnie; she was always happy to see him.

"Mornin', Miss MacFarlene."

"Now Jack, you know to call me Bonnie now, d'ya hear?"

Jack smiled back at her. "Sorry, Bonnie."

"I'll let it go...this time, anyway." She threw a sly smile his way.

"How are you, Bonnie?"

"I'm good. What can I do for ya, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "I need your help, Bonnie. My ranch is in turmoil and I need to turn it around somehow. I wouldn't usually ask but, do you think you could help me round up some cattle?"

"Sure thing, Jack. I'll ride with you now."

"There's one other thing. I have no workers. I was wondering if you knew anybody who is looking for a job?"

Bonnie shifted over to her horse, which was hitched on a nearby post. She paused for a moment. "Not that I know of. We just took on a whole bunch of workers here."

Jack looked at her, slightly disheartened. Mounting her horse, she turned to him again.

"Wait, I'll tell you what. You can borrow one of mine. Take this girl named Kate. She's young, but she sure knows how to round up cattle, and tend to the pigs and chickens. She shoots them birds down from the sky a hundred miles away. I swear! When we get back, I'll introduce you two."

Jack's spirits lightened at these words. He and Bonnie rode on into the wilderness, to drive the cattle home to his ranch.

* * *

They both returned to Bonnie's ranch at dusk. Hitching their horses on the post outside of Bonnie's home, Jack entered the house and sat himself on one of the couches.

"Would you like anything to drink why you wait, Jack?" Bonnie asked.

"No thank you, Miss MacFarlene." He replied.

"I've told you this once before, call me Bonnie! Now you just wait here, I won't be long. I'll bring Kate here."

Jack lay back into the couch, waiting for her return. Bonnie's house was certainly a fine one. He observed the spacious room, wishing that someday, he would have a home like this himself. Bonnie returned some time later, accompanied by a younger woman.

"Jack, this is Katie-Jane. But she prefers Kate. Kate, Mr Jack Marston."

Jack rose to his feet to greet her, tilting his hat towards her.

"Please to meet you, Miss."

Her green eyes met his, and she nodded politely. Bonnie spoke again to break to silence,

"I ain't never been one for formal introductions. Kate's agreed to help you on your ranch, Jack."

"Awfully kind of you, ma'am."

"I'll go pack my things, Bonnie."

Kate excited the room quickly, much to Jack's surprise.

"Don't mind her, Jack. She's not much of a talker around new company. But she sure is a nice girl, once you get to know her better."

"And you're sure this won't affect _your_ ranch?"

"Heck no. We got plenty of workers here."

"Well, thank you, Bonnie. Much appreciated."

"Anytime, Jack. Now go and speak to Kate. She's in one of the guestrooms upstairs."

* * *

As Jack approached Kate's room, he found her infront of a small wall mirror, tying her light-brown hair back into a low ponytail. A few clothes had been folded as neatly as possible in a small bag. He politely knocked on her door, and waited to be invited in. She saw him reflected in the mirror, but did not turn towards him.

"Come in."

"Pardon me, Miss. I just came to check up on you."

"I'm fine."

"You all done packin'?"

She glanced over at the small bag lying on her bed.

"I think so."

"Oh then, let me get that for you."

He reached for the bag, taking it in one hand. Smiling softly at her, he spoke again,

"You travel light?"

"Always." Her reply was more serious than his.

"Best way to travel, I'd say."

"Could you give me my things, please?"

Jack handed them to her. Her defensiveness amused him slightly, but he was not put off.

"Do you have a horse to ride?"

"Bonnie is giving me one of hers from the stable. She's always kind to me."

"Can't argue with you there, Miss. She's kind to everybody. If you're ready, we'll head out. My ranch isn't far from here, but it is already dusk and will be dark soon."

He stepped aside for her, "After you, Miss."

Kate looked at him with wide-eyed wonder. As she was about to exit the room, she stopped suddenly and clutched her little bundle.

"I can't."

Jack stepped closer to her, "You can't what? Leave?"

"Not without this."

Dropping her bag, she walked slowly over to the other side of the room, and reached down into a brown box.

"Ssh. Hush." She whispered softly.

Something cooed back at her. She took the small, fine-haired creature in her arms and hugged it close to her chest. Jack's eyes widened, as she began to plead with him,

"I don't care what Bonnie said, I can't leave him here. Please Sir, can I bring my son with me? I'm his only family. He won't survive without me. Bonnie, her father and the people on this ranch have been so kind to us. I hope you can find it in your heart somewhere to be just as kind."

Jack paused for a moment, and looked at the baby, who had started to dribble onto her top.

"Well, a boy needs his mother."

She could not hide the relief on her face, and for the first time, Kate smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir-"

"Jack."

She began again, "Thank you, Jack. Bonnie said you was a kind man. I promise it won't affect my work for you. And he'll be no trouble. He's as tough as you and I, and barely cries. Except when he's hungry. But I guess most folk cry when they're hungry."

"Ain't no trouble, Miss."

"Kate. Call me, Kate."

Jack observed the dimming light outside of Kate's window. He picked up her bag,

"If you're ready, let's go, before it gets too dark out there. Then you'll hear other things crying out in the wilderness with hunger, and it won't be the baby."


End file.
